your heart, a golden sakura flower
by Naenia99
Summary: Sakuno's childhood friend decided to visit her and making Sakuno nervous for her arrival. A lot of secret lingering around Sakuno and her childhood friend, her story starts, their secrets unfold and Sakuno true nature unleashes itself as her friend's secret tangled itself with Sakuno's life, nothing can change it, "it's my responsibility to you" Sakuno remarked with a straight face


**Hello hello my beautiful rainbow colored flowers, I'm back and now slapping (post) new story for the pot anime and this is not my first story honestly, for those who read my other story, its still ongoing and not been thrown out yet, blame those projects and final exam, it has squeezed out all my creative thinking,huuh...**

**...and now back to this story, in which it has been bugging me for the past 2 months and now its time for me to post it here...**

**and sooo, enjoy and review!**

**Prince of tennis is soo not mine...**

* * *

**Sakuno pov**

'Hurry up.' I silently thought as I glance towards the clock repeatedly. Right now, I'm waiting for the school bell to ring so that I can get out of this class.

'Tch' I grumble quietly and sitting on my seat feeling anxious. After this I have to hurry up and find grandma, she must be waiting for me. I can't sit quietly now since I have been told about **her** arrival; everything makes me super nervous right now, ugh!

In the midst of my nervousness and anxiousness I notice Tomoka looking at me weirdly and I turn my head, looking at her questioning.

"Umm, is something the matter Sakuno?" she ask and I can see her worried face. Ah, what should I do now? hmm...

I give her a small smile and touch her hand lightly."I'm okay Tomo-chan, nothing happens, it's just I'm-"

`_Bell__ rings'_

Ah, the bells! I have to hurry.

I immediately grab my bag and shove all my stationary inside my bags without noticing Tomoka that is now looking at me with a questioning gaze. I turn my head and give her an apologetic look before I dash out from the classroom and heading towards one destination. The tennis court...

I'm almost going all out for a sprint in the hallway but slows down for a bit as I notice Ryoma is walking towards me and looking at me with his usual face...But then, what is that slight change of expression? ha, must be those tennis problem then...

'I have to hurry, she's almost arrive here`

* * *

**Tennis court**

"Tezuka, I will be absent tomorrow morning and I hope you will follow the instruction according to the prepared schedule" a woman wearing a pink sport attire commented as she hands out a piece of paper to a stoic face person.

"Hai, Ryuuzaki sensei!" he replies and holds the paper with curious eyes. He glances at her with a questioning face and nodded as he understand his position to ask such question.

"Don't worry, nothing happens, it's just some family matter" she said and gives him an assuring smile.

She suddenly turns her head towards the gate and surprise spreads through her face as she sees a girl with twin braid sprinting towards the gate and halt abruptly.

"OBAA-CHAN!" the girl cries out while looking fully tired with sweat trickling down her face.

"Owh, Sakuno, take these keys and wait for me in the car!" she yells and swiftly throws a set of key towards the tired looking girl. The twin braided girl looks up and manage to grab those keys and quickly twist her body and dash out from the court.

"Ah, is something the matter coach, Sakuno seems anxious" a spiky-haired guy asks while resting his racket to his shoulder.

"Aha, she is just a worry wart, nothing to be concerned of Momo and continue back to your practice, the tournament is coming up soon" she said and heading slowly towards the gate. She halts her step suddenly and turns her head back.

"Whoever lost during the practice match, Inui...I hope you understand what it means" she remark with a devious smile spreads through her lips.

"hehe, of course coach, of course..." Inui replies as his glasses glinting mysteriously. Almost everyone that heard the conversation, shudders with horror can be seen clearly on their almost pale face.

_`Oh no'_ they chorus silently.

* * *

**Unknown pov**

"hmmm, Japan huh...it's been a long time since I've been here..." said a girl wearing a black cap on top of her head. A few strands of light colored hair can be seen hanging loosely at the side of her face and a small red gem earring hanging at her left ear lobe.

It's almost at the end of the day; the dim orange light spreads through inside the cabin slowly, changing the brown color leather seat into a different scheme of color. The capped girl shifts her body slowly to her side and stretching out all the sore parts.

"Lumiere-sama, we are going to land in just a few minutes..." a girl wearing a white dress informs the capped girl with respect. The capped girl turns her head slowly towards her and smiles softly.

"Oh Briar, please, just take the `sama' thing out, Lumi's just fine..." she replies with a small chuckle.

"But...but, Lumiere-sama, I can't address you as such. It's not proper for me to call your nickname..." the white dress girl remarks while twirling her brown hair nervously and looking down at her feet.

"Psh, seriously Briar, you have helped me getting out of that place and offer me to ride on this"-spread her arms out- "luxurious and state-of-the –art private jet in which I never dream to ride on in my whole life and besides...You are my childhood friends, it's nothing big Briar..." she said while shrugging her shoulder.

"*_sigh*..._Seriously Lumiere, you should take pride on your name, you are **who you are** in which I don't want to mention in case someone can hear me"-looking around suspiciously- " well no one here but still..." she said with a long sigh.

"Hmmm, you know Briar I always take pride of my name since you know why but still, I hate that kind of thing. Just because it's in my blood it doesn't mean I have to be treated in such way and that is why I want to get out of that place and to a place which no one knows about me...I just want a normal life with a normal people around me...hmmph" she pouted and turn her back.

"huh, whatever Lumi, whatever you say..."Briar replies back and walking away from her.

Lumiere sighs with a tired façade and looking out through the glass window. The dim orange light seems to seep into her eyes, changing her light colored eyes. Her lips slowly curve into a prominent frown, while sadness and remorse can be seen clearly through her eyes.

'I'm deeply sorry grandma, mother, father and my lovely sister, I have to calm myself down and find my own confidence and faith so that I can face them with pride and honor. I will come back and take away what is mine...' she slowly claps her hands together and pray upon the setting sun.

* * *

**Inside car heading towards the airport. **

"Heh, you looked nervous Sakuno, calm down will you, she's not going anywhere..." Sakuno turn her head and looking at her grandma with a worried face. She opens her mouth to say something but it doesn't come out. She sighs and scratches her head lightly.

"I am not worrying about her Obaa-chan, it's just...I'm...just excited and nervous at the same time, well, you know about her..." Sakuno remarks nervously and feeling excited at the same time.

"Aha, Sakuno, it's okay, she is still a human being like us...well, she is except for her status and such. Other than that, she is just a normal person and treats her like you usually did Sakuno, you know how much she hates formal acts..." her grandmother replies.

"I know Obaa-chan...She must have changed now, the last time I see her, she has this soft presence yet I can feel those authoritives aura around her and that is why no one dared to bully her...or is it because of her looks that makes most of the kids avoids her hmmm..." Sakuno replies while rubbing her chin and thinking deeply.

"You mean by her looks? But I thought it's because of you always guarding her? ..." her grandmother asks. Sakuno turn her head slowly and glance towards her. She heaves a heavy sigh and pulls her eyes away from her grandma while looking down to her feet.

"Sakuno, are you sure you don't want to give that responsibility to someone else?" her grandma asks with a serious face. She glances lightly to her granddaughter while still keeping her eyes in front.

Sakuno, again heave a long sigh while holding her braid in her hand. She raises her head and leans her back slowly.

"I would too but I can't. I promised her myself and that is why I can't let this responsibility falls on the other person's shoulder...Although most of them are begging me to give my position to them, such bothersome..." She sigh again feeling annoyed. It's not that she hated her position, but just imagine every single day people keeps calling her and ask the same question all over again. ANNOYING, that's what she thinks.

"Haha, well then Sakuno I hope you aren't slacking off these days and you know, it's better for you to show them **the real you **Sakuno but I got to admit, your acting is so natural that I almost praise the god for making my tomboy Sakuno a true lady like figure.." her grandma replies with happiness can be heard clearly in her voice.

"haa, Obaa-chan...Mou.." Sakuno pouted and crossing her arms.

"hehe, Sakuno, don't worry and could you look around if you see her.." she asks and park her car to the side.

_Knock knock_

Sakuno raise her head and look at the window to see a girl wearing a black cap smiling at her softly.

"Lumi-chan!"

"Heh, Sakuno-chan!" the capped girl calls out with a smile

* * *

TBC...


End file.
